dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Skeith (R:1)
Skeith (スケィス) is the 1st Phase of the Cursed Wave and was referred to as "The Terror of Death". .hack//Infection Stats Before Data Drain *Level: 99 *HP: Infinite *SP: Infinite *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerence: None *Attacks: **'Data Drain': Skeith pins a target up against its wand and Data Drains the target. This causes all status effects and cuts the target's HP down to half. **'Judgement': An inescapable water element attack. Skeith turns the entire field into ice along with the entire party. **'Earthquake': Skeith stabs its wand down into the ground and causes a heavy damaging attack affecting everyone in its vicinity. **'Cross Swing': A simple whack from its wand that does enormous damage. He'll use it up to 2 times in a row. There are two versions of this attack: one version acts like a normal attack and can be easily avoided; the other version freezes a target in place as Skeith performs an inescapable strike. **'Dek Do': Decreases the speed of a single target. After Data Drain *Level: 99 *HP: 4000 *SP: Infinite *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerence: None *Attacks: **'Judgement': Same attack from before **'Earthquake': Same attack but even stronger **'Repth': Recovers itself 150 HP every time it is used. **'Dek Do': Decreases the speed of a single target Data Drained Item *Virus Core F History .hack//SIGN Skeith appears in the final episode of SIGN when he is summoned by Morganna. His first action is to Data Drain Sora, as punishment for betraying Morganna and allowing Tsukasa and the awakened Aura to escape. He follows them to Net Slum but before he can do anything, Helba deletes the area, allowing everybody, except Aura, to log out and escape. .hack//Games Skeith is first seen by Orca and Kite in the dungeon of Δ Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field. He is busy chasing Aura and ignores them at first, but when Aura tries to give the Book of Twilight to Orca, Skeith appears and challenges the two. Orca tries to fight against him, but, as a normal player, his attacks are useless. Skeith data drains Orca and places him into a coma, but before he can attack Kite, Helba appears and drives him away. Over the course of Infection, Skeith continues chasing Aura, attacking any players that get in his way, including Alf, Sieg, and Mai Minase. Eventually he manages to catch up with Aura at the field Θ Chosen Hopeless Nothingness. Kite and BlackRose arrive just as he begins to data drain Aura, segmenting her data into three parts and sending them to various places inside the system. Skeith attacks Kite and his party but is eventually data drained himself and defeated. Though he is destroyed, his death results in the birth of Cubia, the shadow of Kite's bracelet. thumb|BlackRose fights Skeith in Another Birth. .hack//Another Birth Skeith is shown to BlackRose in a vision created by Mia at Δ Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field. In the vision she watches as Skeith defeats Orca and attacks Kite, but is driven away by Helba. Later BlackRose travels with Kite and Mistral to Θ Chosen Hopeless Nothingness where she battles with, and eventually defeats Skeith. thumb|left|200px|Skeith, as seen in XXXX .hack//XXXX Skeith appears before Orca and Kite shortly after Orca receives the Twilight Bracelet from Aura. Orca attempts to fight Skeith, but Skeith renders all of his attacks useless and destroys him with his Data Drain attack. Before he can finish off Kite, Helba appears and drives the Phase off. Much later, a stronger Kite wielding the Twilight Bracelet tracks down Skeith. And with BlackRose and Mistral at his side manages to destroy him. End of The World Years after the Twilight Incident, Skeith's data was eventually discovered and salvaged by the genius programmer Jyotaro Amagi for use in the Salvage Plan. In order to control its power, Skeith's data was placed into an Epitaph PC. Sora was given as an example of someone who could control it, but since he was unable to be located, CC Corp was forced to find a different candidate. During the first test of the Epitaph PCs a strange error swept through the system, causing the person controlling Skeith's PC to fall into a coma. In the confusion, Skeith, still inside the Epitaph PC, was able to escape into the system, where it would remain hidden as The World was transformed into The World R:2. thumb|Skeith in Roots. .hack//Roots After logging into The World R:2 for the first time, the Adept Rogue Haseo unwittingly became the bearer of the Epitaph PC for Skeith. Hidden deep inside his character data the powers of the Phase only manifested in a few situations, occasionally causing Haseo to see things that normal players couldn't, or protecting him from data corruption. After being defeated by Tri-Edge, Skeith's powers were fully released inside of Haseo's character. Skeith briefly appears physically at the end of Roots, floating above Haseo in a ghostly form as he stares out at the Arche Koeln Falls also hinting at Haseos "X-Form". .hack//GU+ As part of his epitaph, Haseo is able to summon Avatar Skeith to fight for him. Skeith's first form, as seen in Rebirth.]] .hack//GU: Rebirth Haseo, the main character .hack Conglomerate, also called "The Terror of Death", has the power to summon Avatar Skeith. Avatar Skeith now wields a scythe instead of his trademark staff. Skeith's second form]] .hack//GU: A Voice of You An upgraded version of Avatar Skeith has been revealed for this game, with gold armour and an upgraded scythe. In the preview of 'A Voice of You' Skeith was seen fighting Innis and Gorre. Trivia *According to .hack//Another Birth and a concept art in CyberConnect2's website, the party that defeated Skeith was Kite, BlackRose, and Mistral. *According to the Liminality Easter Eggs, Skeith was a program designed to collect data on human emotions and reactions to death for the ultimate AI. *Skeith's Red Wand is the item where Sora was sealed into for betraying Morganna during the end of SIGN, causing Sora's player to fall into a coma. *In the original Japanese version of Infection, Skeith's wand, which appears in the English version as a large, red staff with a "Q" shape at the tip, is actually represented by a Celtic cross. This was censored for the American release in favor of the Q-shaped version from .hack//SIGN. *Skeith is the primary culprit for the players who have fallen into comas during the events of the .hack games. category: Phases